Décadence Infernale
by SombreRegard
Summary: Drago a traversé bien des tourments au sein de sa sixième année. Les ténèbres ne sont désormais plus très loin. L'ont-elles d'ailleurs déjà corrompu... ? Pas encore, sa sombre mission doit tout d'abord être menée à bien. /OS.


L'idée d'écrire cet OS me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps déjà. Un écrit donc sans grande prétention.

Décadence Infernale

Les ténèbres n'étaient pas enviables. Elles s'apparentaient davantage à un chant envoutant et perfide, telle l'arme redoutable dont jouissaient les sirènes. L'appel était parfois irrésistible, empreint d'une hypocrite promesse dont l'attractivité n'avait pas d'égale. Drago ne le savait que trop bien. Mais la blessure empoisonnée, dont les limbes l'avaient imprégnés, se refusait encore et toujours à le libérer. Il était bien trop tôt pour cela. Son âme corrompue ne connaitrait pas le moindre repos tant que sa macabre tâche ne serait pas achevée.

Il était pourtant né dans le seul et unique but d'honorer le noble rang de sa famille. Dessein maudit, réalisé par le biais de sa servitude forcée envers son nouveau maitre. Alors, pourquoi tremblait-il autant ? D'ailleurs, cela se voyait-il seulement ? Non. Son éducation reçue lui avait toujours farouchement apprit à ne jamais perdre le contrôle. Après tout, les sentiments n'étaient que faiblesse. Un vulgaire amalgame d'artifices et d'idéaux fantaisistes. Cette rude leçon de vie était inscrite au fer rouge au sein même du cœur meurtri du jeune blond.

- Drago…

Cette insupportable supplique eut le don d'imposer à son esprit torturé la sombre réalité de cet instant. Il remarqua, d'ailleurs, que sa vue s'était très nettement troublée. Il devait surement pleuvoir. Le Serpentard se souvint alors, avec une certaine difficulté, que le ciel menaçant était à l'image de ses pensées ce soir-là. Sombre. Imprévisible. Trouble. Dangereux. Pour qui ? Peu importait, à vrai dire. Une personne mourrait sous l'influence de ce macabre magma de noirceur. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs toute désignée, puisque ce vieux fou rampait déjà à ces pieds telle une misérable victime au supplice. Pauvre vermisseau condamné à ne représenter que l'offrande sordide et initiatique du jeune Mangemort.

- Tu n'es pas un assassin… Qui a-t-il menacé de tuer, Drago ?

Un violent frisson d'angoisse le secoua vivement à l'entente de ces quelques paroles, murmurées avec peine et difficulté. Une étrange comptine féérique s'empara aussitôt de toute son attention, le replongeant alors en une ère qu'il croyait à jamais révolue. Un flot de souvenirs l'assaillit bien rapidement, telle une fontaine merveilleuse aux vertus bénéfiques. Son enfance lui revint alors brusquement en mémoire. Chacune de ses étranges réminiscences lui fit l'effet d'une révélation salvatrice, bien que le plongeant également davantage dans la sombre abîme de son existence. Un visage parvenait sans la moindre peine à se détacher de ce torrent d'émotions, étonnamment dépourvu de sentiments néfastes. Un visage arborant une expression pour la plupart du temps sévère et hautaine, mais qui cachait aussi infiniment plus de richesses. Il n'avait jamais été dupe au masque d'indifférence dont se parait quotidiennement sa mère. Même la certaine distance qu'elle instaurait parfois entre elle et lui ne parvenait pas à le convaincre de l'authenticité de sa froideur apparente. Il la comprenait pour être imprégné des mêmes réactions protectrices dont elle usait en permanence.

_« Dites-moi, Mère… Vous souvenez-vous de ces innombrables fois où vous preniez grand soin de m'envoyer régulièrement des sucreries en tous genres, par hiboux… ? Toujours celles dont je raffolais, d'ailleurs… »_

Drago crut alors percevoir de faibles murmures, presque inaudibles. Ces derniers se bousculaient les uns les autres, tentant péniblement de se frayer un chemin dans son esprit accablé. Peine perdue. Ce n'était nullement vers le célèbre directeur, qu'à cet instant, se tournait chacune de ses pensées.

_« Mais… Mère… Un serment inviolable …? M'aimez-vous donc à ce point ? Suis-je réellement si important au sein de la vie de quelqu'un ? Au sein de la votre ? »_

Ces simples chuchotements, qui lui paraissent désormais étrangement lointain, s'apparentaient de plus en plus à un bourdonnement des plus insupportables. L'étrange folie qui le guettait depuis de nombreux mois était-elle sur le point de l'envelopper peu à peu de son voile ténébreux ?

_« Mère… Je veux me raccrocher à cette douce et incroyable pensée… Je veux avoir l'espoir désespéré d'être en mesure de représenter quelque chose d'important à vos yeux… »_

Une voix tant sifflante que cassante trancha soudainement l'air qui les entouraient tous deux, celle-ci reflétant pourtant une détermination bien fragile. Cette voix… Serait-ce la sienne ? Impossible, il n'était plus en mesure de rendre cohérent la moindre chose. Plus maintenant. Ses propres pensées ne s'adressant qu'à des fantômes de son sombre passé, comment pourrait-il donc se montrer si hargneux ?

Des fantômes… Non. Sa mère était bien plus qu'une simple illusion, il le savait pertinemment. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, et cela avec la plus grande rapidité qui soit.

_« Qui a-t-il menacé de tuer, Drago ? »_

_« Qui a-t-il menacé de tuer, Drago ? »_

Le jeune Mangemort sentit ses doigts se resserrer douloureusement sur l'emprise qu'il avait de sa baguette, alors qu'il fermait un court instant les yeux suite à la nouvelle attaque que son esprit torturé venait d'essuyer. Ces terrifiantes paroles n'avaient cessés de hanter l'intégralité de son être, dés l'instant où ce maudit vieillard avait eu la fourberie de les laisser filtrer ses fines lèvres.

Alors, inlassablement, de nouveaux souvenirs vinrent cruellement se jouer de sa sensibilité cachée. Il y revoyait les très rares moments où son père, Sang-Pur emplit d'orgueil et d'assurance, lui confessait assez maladroitement le fait qu'il était fier du jeune homme qu'il était devenu. Il se rappela également du regard terrifié, implorant, mais également teinté d'espoir qu'il avait posé sur lui à l'annonce de sa sanglante mission. Drago avait conscience que son père, Lucius, possédait l'espérance folle que son fils parviendrait à blanchir leur famille aux yeux de leur maitre.

_« Comment pouvez-vous croire en quelqu'un qui se perd un peu plus à chaque jour, Père… ? Suis-je si essentiel que cela à notre survie… ? Ou êtes-vous simplement aveuglé par l'abysse hurlante qu'est votre peur ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus… »_

Malheureusement, la quête de pardon qui lui avait été incombé se révélait également être une bien funeste punition. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne souhaitait nullement le voir triompher. Il ne souhait qu'une seule et unique chose : contempler son échec certain, avant de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de lui, ainsi que de ses parents.

Telle était donc la maigre récompense qu'il recevrait après avoir traversé milles tourments ? N'aurait-il donc jamais droit à une vie moins chaotique ? Quelles questions… Le jeune Serpentard n'aurait pourtant pas dû se bercer d'illusions vaines, de tenter certains soirs d'avoir foi en de folles chimères. Aucune clémence n'était possible pour des Mangemorts devenus inutiles. Le seul destin qui leur était tout spécialement réservé reflétait une mort évidente. Glaciale. Dure. Insensible. A l'image du cœur de pierre qu'il aurait dû avoir l'intelligence de se forger, il y avait de cela de nombreuses années.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, Drago…

Pour la première fois depuis un temps qu'il jugeait indéfinissable, il parvint clairement à distinguer les paroles emplit de compassion qui lui étaient adressées. Il les entendait enfin, mais ne les comprenait nullement. Il était bien trop tard pour que ce vieux fou puisse encore lui faire entendre raison.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Il faut que je vous tue ! Ou… Il me tuera…

Le sombre regard de Drago s'était de nouveau troublé, avec pourtant plus d'intensité cette fois-ci. Le jeune homme sentit de nombreuses gouttelettes se laisser fondre le long de ses joues, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que cela. La pluie précédente avait certainement dû se métamorphoser en un torrent de maux bien plus violent, et tumultueux.

La dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcé ne cessait d'ailleurs d'accabler son cœur déjà bien trop tourmenté. Il n'avait que seize ans… Qu'était-il susceptible de représenter sous ces conditions ? Un aspirant Mangemort en quête de pouvoir et de destruction ? Un fervent défendeur de la paix, ainsi que de la liberté ? Foutaises que tout cela. Mais, pourtant…

_« Père… Mère…. Je ne vous laisserais pas mourir par ma faute… Vous avez ma parole. »_

Une main de fer se saisit soudainement de son bras, qu'il venait d'ailleurs tout juste d'abaisser. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette fermeté toute particulière, dont il avait tant espéré l'arrivée salvatrice depuis le moment fatidique où il avait atteint la tour d'astronomie. Lieu désormais spectacle d'une lâcheté sans précédent.

_« Le serment inviolable… »_

Il s'était inconsciemment préparé à l'éventualité de ne pas être aussi fort que son père l'avait espéré. De profondes révélations s'étaient pourtant peu à peu révélés à son âme, telle une libération suite à ces interminables semaines de tourments. Pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas suffit à le transformer en un homme moins sensible, et plus responsable… ? Ces convictions n'étaient-elles pas suffisamment authentiques, et sincères, pour lui insuffler le courage nécessaire dans l'accomplissement de son sombre dessein… ? Il ne pouvait le croire, mais s'en savait malheureusement capable. Il avait donc secrètement planifié ce petit échappatoire, perfide et couard. Il l'avait caché à toute personne ayant eu la connaissance de sa macabre mission. Y comprit à lui-même.

Il s'était désormais habitué au trouble étrange voilant son regard meurtri. Du moins, il le pensait… Ce fut donc dans un discret sursaut de stupeur, mais aussi d'horreur, qu'il aperçut soudainement un vif éclair vert frappé le pauvre malheureux se trouvant à ses pieds.

Les rires emplis de folie de sa tante Bellatrix s'insinuèrent désagréablement au sein de son âme souillé. Sa morne démence semblait attiser successivement répugnance et attraction à chacune des cellules de son être. Tel de parfaits contraires étrangement similaires. Cette simple pensée le dégouta au plus haut point, si bien qu'une incontrôlable pulsion destructrice lui insuffla l'envie sanglante d'écorcher chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

Une toute nouvelle agressivité semblable à un animal enragé s'empara de son essence même. Il aurait voulu que tout cela cesse, une bonne fois pour toute… Il aurait souhaité pouvoir déchirer sa chair corrompu, et ainsi plonger ses mains sales au sein de son sang souillé. Il désirait ardemment expulser de l'intérieur de son corps la sournoise créature qui l'avait investi.

Il se contenta pourtant d'emboiter lâchement les pas précipités de son professeur déchu. Il tentait d'ailleurs d'ignorer le chaos qui régnait désormais autour de lui, ainsi que l'intense brulure qui lui dévorait furieusement l'avant-bras gauche. Son maitre était satisfait. Pleinement satisfait, d'une manière méprisante et jubilante qui lui était bien propre. Il pouvait d'ailleurs ressentir cette terrible constatation comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne.

Malgré sa faiblesse ainsi que sa lâcheté évidente, l'envie de fuir ne lui saisit violemment les entrailles qu'à cet instant précis. Tout était finit. Le pauvre homme était mort… Plus personne ne pourrait désormais arrêter l'ascension fulgurante du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout était finit. Toutefois, les catacombes de ses funestes songes étaient néanmoins éclairés par une lumière étincelante : Il allait vivre. Tout comme ses parents. Leur destin respectif s'était scellé de la meilleure manière qui soit, grâce à son immonde fourberie.

Sous ce torrent ardent de contradictions, il osa enfin poser un regard apeuré et suppliant au sauveur qu'il avait maudit. Il le suivait d'ailleurs toujours aussi docilement, comme si le peu de volonté qu'il possédait initialement s'était évaporé à la seconde où le vieux fou avait poussé son dernier soupir.

- Pardonnez-moi, professeur…

La confession coupable de Drago résonna tel un murmure funèbre, alors que le concerné ne daignait pas lui accorder la moindre attention. Lui était-elle d'ailleurs vraiment adressée… ? Peut-être, mais pas seulement… Ce fut donc au sein d'un silence digne d'une marche mortuaire qu'ils atteignirent le parc du château, d'ailleurs plongé dans les pénombres de la nuit.

Une nouvelle fois, il n'y avait que les éclats de rires angoissants de la dangereuse Mangemort pour troubler le repos prématuré du fou le plus sage de tous les temps. L'ancien Serpentard ne put alors s'empêcher de lever brièvement son regard en direction de la noirceur du ciel, geste qui symbolisa le premier acte d'un regret trop longtemps refoulé. Trop longtemps ignoré. La bête avait-elle disparue ? Il en doutait, et se préparait déjà inévitablement à son prochain réveil infernal. Ce ne fut d'ailleurs qu'à cet instant précis qu'il remarqua avec surprise qu'il ne pleuvait pas. La sombre nuit qui s'offrait à lui n'avait paradoxalement jamais été aussi calme.

Cette étrange pensée guida les pas de Drago jusqu'au sein de la forêt interdite. Le décor funeste qui l'entourait lui fit alors perdre tout d'espoir d'avenir meilleur, et il se laissa donc envelopper par les ténèbres attrayantes qui le guettaient depuis déjà si longtemps.


End file.
